Virgo Is A Sign of Love Right?
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: A Valentine's Day themed fic. Maka picks up a special mission, and sets off with the gang. But for once, it might just be too hot to handle...and not for the reasons you might think...SoulxMaka, with bits of TsuxStar and KidxLiz *Rated T for mild cursing ON HIATUS!
1. Foreshadowings of Virgo: A New Mission?

**Devi: Heeeeeyyyy people! Oooh, lookie, a new story! Yes, this _is _a Valentine's Day fic! Kay, so in this stor-mpf!**

**IrishChic: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-_*thud*_**

**Devi: Oi! What are you doing here, Shannon?**

**IrishChic: Hm? I don't know...what _am _I doing? By they way, where are you?**

**Devi: _YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME YOU DITZ!_ GET THE HELL OFF!**

**IrishChic: Eh? Oh. I found you!**

**Devi: Yes, now get off!** **This is my fanfic! People are watching-er-reading!**

**IrishChic: Oh...nah, I think I'm comfortable.**

**Devi: Can't...breathe...**

**IrishChic: Ok people, since Devi-chan is knocked out, I will do the Disclaimer: DEVI LE'SMIRROR DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER! But I _will_ rule the world one day...all in good time...**

* * *

><p>Today was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day, yet to most of the student body at the DWMA, that didn't mean much. That is until a certain weapon-meister pair were walking to their lockers and suddenly...<p>

WHOOOSH! As soon as Soul opened his locker, he was overwhelmed by the numerous love notes that had been stuffed in his locker.

"Aahh! Not cool! A little help Maka?" Soul pleaded to his meister, who was standing by watching with very well contained jealousy.

"Nah. I think I'll let you suffer." She replied with a wink.

"Maka! It's not cool to just leave your partner hanging when he really needs help!" Soul waved his hand-the only part of him that was visible-frantically around.

"Is that a favor you're asking for?" Maka asked delightedly with a glint in her eye.

"What? Sure! Just get me out!"

"Alright." Maka yanked on his arm and practically threw him across the hall.

"Aaaahhhh-mpf!" Soul landed with a thud, then carefully got up and brushed the glitter from most of the cards off of him. "Thanks. Since when did you have such a strong arm?" he asked.

"Arm wrestling with Black Star does you a lot of good, as long as you don't push it and have him break your arm. Like he did to Ox." She grimaced at the memory.

Soul sighed. "Well at least it did you some good...now what am I going to do with all these cards...?" he muttered the last part.

"Don't ask m-augh!" She was cut off because as soon as she had opened _her_ locker, she was drowned in a sea of notes. Her hand stuck up and the fingers twitched comically.

"Help...somebody...Soul...help...me..." She managed to say.

"Maka!" Soul rushed over to Maka, but as he was about to pull her out, he had an idea. He smirked and said, "Is that a favor you're asking for?" mimicking her.

"Yes...whatever...just get...me...the hell outta here!"

"Sure thing." He pulled her out of the pile, but he wasn't as calculated as Maka. Before they knew it Soul had landed on the ground...with Maka right under him.

"Uh, Maka...I...um..." Soul stuttered.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka brought out her textbook from her locker, which was just in reach, and slammed Soul unconscious. Then she realized that wasn't a very smart move-which was rare for Maka-because now she had a very heavy Soul lying unconscious on top of her. She tried pushing him off of her in vain. Maka sighed, and decided that the only way to get him off of her was to wake him up.

"Soul! Soul get up! Sorry for knocking you out! Now get up! C'mon Soul!" These attempts were futile, and for once she was regretting her Maka-Chop. Maka sighed, then muttered, "How can I possible get him awake? Knowing Soul, he probably won't wake up for a while...How come I can throw him halfway across the wall but I can't even get him off of me? Makes no sense..." Maka took a look at Soul. Up close, he was really..._something_. His white hair had a nice glint to it, and his face was handsomely chiseled._'Why did I never notice these about him? Soul is so...wait! No! I can't like my weapon! Even if i did, he wouldn't like me back, anyway...' _Maka thought to herself, and sighed once more. _'Well, if he's dead asleep, there's no harm done...' _Maka, in a burst of fresh confidence coming from the fact that it's almost Valentine's Day, plus the fact that he was asleep, kissed Soul. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and Maka broke the kiss as fast as she could.

"Um...Maka?...what just happened?" asked a very confused Soul.

She summarized what had happened, "You accidentally pulled me under you when you got me out of the pile if letters. I chopped you. You were unconscious, so I tried to wake you up, and after many failed attempts, succeeded." She stated this with a blank look on her face, as if that answered all his questions. She, of course, had purposely failed to mention the kiss, and was trying desperately to hide her blush. "Now get. Off." Soul complied and got up, followed by Maka.

"Um...ok...?" Soul replied, his brain still trying to take in what just happened.

"C'mon, let's get to class." she said, facing away from him, and still trying to hide her blush.

"What about all these letters? And...you got some, too!" Soul exclaimed, as if noticing all the letters addressed to his meister for the first time.

"Yes Soul, I did. Guess I'm not such a _boring bookworm_ anymore, am I?" Maka asked rhetorically. Then she said, "Just stuff them back in our lockers and at the end of the day ask for an extra-large plastic bag from Stein. He should have a few of those." **(A/N: the leftover animal pieces from Stein's dissections have to go **_**somewhere**_** you know. *cue the _fangirl_ 'eeewwww's*)**

"Alright." As he stuffed his notes and letters back into his locker, he couldn't help feel miffed over the fact that Maka had gotten letters and stuff herself. He looked over at her, and somehow got the feeling she wasn't telling the entire truth as to what had happened.

"You know if something's bothering you, you can trust me, right?" Soul gave Maka a funny look. He also thought about how she acted totally indifferent that, for the first time ever-at least to his knowledge-she had gotten love letters. Wait...what if she had gotten letters before? Maybe that's why she acted like she was hiding something...maybe she already got an offer that she couldn't resist! Maybe she was going to become someone else's partner! Maybe-

"Soul? Are you ok? You've been staring at a textbook. Something up?" Maka's voice jolted Soul out of his unpleasant daydreams and this time she was the one who gave him a funny look..

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Let's go."

"Ok." As they walked off, neither of them noticed a pair if eyes watching them from around the corner...

* * *

><p><em>'Creature known as *Virgo* has been disrupting several towns. As it shows up, as well as shortly after it leaves, many couples have broken apart. Each weapon-meister team that has faced it so far have broken off their partnership on bad terms, or come close to it. Not recommended for partners of opposite gender.'<em> This read the summary of one of the mission options on the mission board. Maka read it, then walked over to Soul, who was waiting because it was Maka's turn to pick the mission.

"Hey look at this one. It says it's not recommended for partners of the opposite gender." Maka handed the slip of paper to Soul, who read it and then grinned.

"It wouldn't be cool if we just let this one slide."

"But it said it shouldn't be taken by partners who are opposite genders!" Maka protested.

"It said _partners_. Never said it couldn't be a group." Soul smirked.

"...Oh you mean invite Kid's team, Black Star, and Tsubaki."

"Took you long enough."

"Ummm..." Maka wasn't sure they could handle it, but if Soul thought they were strong enough as a team, she should trust in him and take the mission.

"Okay."

"Cool." Soul grinned, and then called out, "Yo Black Star!"

Maka walked over to where Kid, Liz, and Patty were checking out another mission. "Soul and I got a mission for the team. You in?" Maka showed Kid and Liz the mission, while Patty was off daydreaming and whistling.

"Sure. Liz, Patty?" Kid asked his partners.

"Sounds find enough to me." Liz replied.

"Yay! A mission! We get to blow those baddies to bits!" Patty yelled happily.

Meanwhile, Soul was asking Black Star and Tsubaki about the mission as well.

"Sound cool?" Soul finished explaining the mission.

"YAHOO! The almighty Black Star will take down the villains! The teams before us just weren't godly enough to finish this mission! I'll show them and prove my godliness!" Black Star fist-pumped the air.

"We'd love to come with you on this mission." Tsubaki accepted more politely.

They walked over to where Maka and the others were.

"We got this, yeah?" Soul and Maka said simultaneously to the others.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Yaaahooo!"

"Hahaha yeah!"

"Definitely."

"Alright!" Maka walked over to the lady at the desk. "We'll take this one please!"

"You kids sure? This one's a toughie. All the partners before you have failed." She looked skeptically at the bunch.

"We have this down! My godly presence will be more than enough for us to win!" Black Star hollered.

"Ok! Good luck!" The lady smiled and stamped the mission card.

Their fate was sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Devi: *<em>is busy kicking IrishChic out<em>* Ok, this is just the start, hence why there isn't much action in it.** **Send me your feedbac****k-I love hearing from all of you! Thanks *grin***

**IrishChic: *pops back in somehow* and review!...or else I will come for your soul...mwahaha...**

**Devi: GET OUT!**


	2. Virgo Comes Forth: Love is Bad?

**Hiya! Sorree to keep you guys waiting so long! I wanted to update this on Valentine's Day, but one, there was no way I could've written this right after i wrote the first chapter, and two, I caught a fever on Monday night so I was dizzy, disorientated, and a little delusional_._** **But I'm Ok now ^-^"** **Ok, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>'Welcome to Romainville. Where we bring the romance to the village.'<em> read the sign painted at the gate. It was cheesy, but still would have been cute had it not been for the word 'marked' painted on in dripping gray paint.

Gray. If someone were to describe Romainville in one word, they would most likely choose Gray. The cobblestones, the walls, even the stale water in the fountain was gray.

"Ew. This is boring. A god like me needs something more interesting." Black Star walked ahead of the rest of the gang towards the gates.

"This paint on this sign is two days old. This happened recently." Kid observed.

"What happened to this town? I did some research before we got here and it seemed this was fairly happy and successful." Maka frowned.

"Gray is not a cool color." Soul sniffed.

"YAHOO! A big star like me shouldn't be kept waiting! Let's move!" Black Star kicked the gate open and ran inside.

"Wait! Black Star! We don't know what might be in there!" Tsubaki called out as the rest of them sighed, sweatdropped, and followed the one who would surpass god.

Once everyone got inside, Maka once more took the lead, "Ok, let's split up. Since we came from the north entrance, we'll all be indirectly searching the north perimeter. Kid and his team go east, Black Star, you and Tsubaki head west, and Soul and I will go straight south."

"Um, Maka?" asked Kid.

"What is it?"

"Well...can I go straight south instead? You see, it throws off the symmetry if I only go one way into town and not the other, so by going straight down the center of the town, it keeps everything symmetrical." Kid explained.

Maka sighed, "Fine, Kid." then she continued, "If you find something, give a tug and/or signal on our Soul Link that is about to be set.. We won't exactly be in Chain Resonance, but through a link that will be made possible by the short melody Soul is about to play, we'll still have a connection. Alright, Soul transform!"

"Got it." In the regular flash of light, Soul jumped, spun and switched to scythe-mode, and flew into Maka's hands.

"Ok, while Soul performs, we will do a momentary Chain Resonance that will help set the connection. Soul, ready?"

"Ready when you are." With that, Soul sat down at the piano in the Black Room. He opened the case and started to play. It was a slow rift at first, but then began to pick up speed. As the tempo gained, Soul heard footsteps in the background. He also heard a voice

"Accept it. Take it. You know you need it. Fall into the glorious madness and all your troubles will be erased." The ogre beckoned.

Soul knew he shouldn't take the bait but still couldn't help but reply, as always. "My 'troubles' won't be all that'll be erased. My sanity. My memories. My friends. They'll all be gone."

"No pain, no gain. Besides, you know that's not true. You'll have your little girly with you. All you have to do is give in to the madness, and you and your girl will have all the power you want, right at your fingertips."

"No. Way."

"Hm? You seem different. You're blunter. Did I say something?" Soul gritted his teeth as the ogre grinned, "Oh. I mentioned your meister, didn't it? Yes, if you take the power then you can protect her forever. That's what you want, isn't it? To protect her."

"Keep Maka out of this." Soul growled.

"Whatever you say, Soul. But you can't hide it from me. It seems someone has their eyes on your meister...and that someone is probably you..." The deamon vanished. Then as the last few notes came up, Soul felt a new presence. _'Maka'_.

Speak of the devil. Or ironically in this case, the angel.

"Hey. Tell me when the end of your song is coming up. We need to time the Resonance with your song perfectly." Then Maka's soul drifted off and spoke a bunch of words that he couldn't understand. She was instructing the group and had slightly drifted off from his soul back to hers, so they were still connected but not enough to communicate. She came back.

"Alright," Soul said, "The notes are set at a beat of four. I'm on the second-to-last stanza. Now the third to last measure is coming up...now Maka!" He said it a moment too soon because Maka needed time to get back to her own soul. From there, Maka strengthened the already-there link made by Chain Resonance. As Soul hit the last note, the Soul-Link they had dissolved.

"Soul? We heard the song end. It didn't work?" Kid spoke up.

_'Hey! You can all worship my godliness through this new link now!'_

Kid sighed, "Nevermind, it did. Good job, guys."

Soul grinned wryly, "Yeah, guess so." Then he thought about what the deamon had said earlier. Soul growled again...what did that pest mean? Someone has their eyes on Maka? Someone...as in a Kishin? Or as a crush? But then the deamon said that it _might_ be Soul himself...what's that supposed to mean? But still...if someone were to harm Maka...there would be hell to pay. And more.

"Ok, let's get moving. Let's go!" Maka, taking Soul, ran off.

"Liz, Patty!" Kid instructed.

"On it." They jumped into weapon form and into Kid's hands. He ran to the south.

"HEY! How come I'm the last one left? No way are they going to show me up! Tsubaki! Chain-Scythe mode!" Black Star yelled.

"Right!" And with that, they flew off as well.

They were in a courtyard of sorts. There was a fountain in the middle, a cobblestone floor, and buildings surrounded the area. Small, broken wooden stalls were strewn around randomly on the edge of the square. It all made the place look like the set for a ghost-town horror movie of some sort.

"I can't find anything. The only things I can sense with my Soul Perception are you and the others. This is no use." Maka grumbled.

"C'mon, Maka. You can't give up that easily, not when you know that's not true."

"And especially not when your opponent is right behind you!" Maka flew and slammed into a wall, with Soul landing nearby.

"MAKA!" Soul scrambled towards his meister.

"How precious. The ever dutiful weapon rushes to protect his meister. A sweet gesture while it lasted, but it won't last for long. Get out of the way!" The thing flew at Soul and prepared to blast him, but Soul quickly morphed into a scythe while Maka grabbed him and deflected the hit from their opponent, bouncing the shot back to it. Both sides backed up.

"Soul. Focus on calling the others while I battle this...whatever this is. My techniques won't be as stable with you working on something else, but I should be able to at least defend myself."

"That's dangerous. You could get hurt and I'll be too distracted to help you." Soul replied.

"Just do it! We have a better chance with the rest of them here!"

"...fine." Indirectly using Maka's Soul Perception, he broadened his horizon to find the others.

_'Black Star. Kid. We need help. Follow my signal_.

_'We're coming'_

_'Yeah!'_

'Let's just hope you come in time.' grimly thought Soul as Maka continued to fight the hag-like creature.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm back, and Kid and Black Star are here, too." Soul said.<p>

"Good. Now everybody listen. Kid, using Beelzebub fly up and wait there. Black Star, you distract the thing using 'Speed Star', and once I find an opening I'll strike. Kid, then you fire your bullets at the creature and finish it off. Everybody got that?"

"Who died and made you queen? A great star like me doesn't have to listen to the likes of you!" Black Star protested.

"If you have a better way of ambush, then please, go ahead." Maka said dangerously.

"Uh...you know what? I think your plan is godly enough. It will work for now."

"Are you children just going to sit there and argue? I'm waiting patiently, you know." _DING, DONG_. Just then, there was a pink flash of light. In place of the ugly old hag was a beautiful woman in a long dress that seemed to change color from pink to gold to orange to red.

"And besides, do you really want to harm me?" she asked ask Soul's and Black Star's jaws dropped open. Kid stared at her critically, then his mouth also hit the ground.

"She...she's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid gaped.

"Not you, too Kid." Liz frowned.

"What just happened?" Maka asked incredulously.

"Hahaha the ugly lady turned pretty yay haha!" burst out Patty.

"You see, the clock just struck midnight. That means it's Valentine's Day. I am Virgo, the maiden witch. Although Valentine's Day is not in my months _**(A/N: you know how there are twelve Zodiac signs? Well Valentine's Day actually falls on Cancer's time)**_, I still have power over it because it is a time for love. And as I am the Sun-sign for love, V-Day gives me power. For the entire year I am an old hag, but on Valentine's Day as well as my time of the year, I am a beautiful maiden."

"I've heard of you! You have a special Council of witches! The Council of the Zodiac!" Maka exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"You see my dear child, you _can't _think. My aura makes all the males infatuated with me, and all the females can't think straight. The boys see what they want to see; what you see in me is reflected upon your desires." She smiled, which seemed shallow and hid barely-concealed menace to Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka, but to Kid, Soul and Black Star, her smile seemed to light up the whole courtyard.

"I am a symbol of love itself. Love is an abstract thing. It makes people to do things that, without love, they would have never tried. It makes them do the unthinkable. Its powers are endless, forever leaving it's mark upon the world. You know the story Romeo and Juliet? I was a part of that. Love plays with your mind from behind the scenes, whispering to you, enticing you, seducing you. It challenges your will and changes your mind as fast as you can think. Love drives you to the edge, pushing and pushing until you finally fall. It drags you forward, pulls you, toys with your mind until you cannot think. You cannot comprehend the depths of Love. It will drive you to the brink of insanity, poisoning your mind until you fall to the madness. That's why you can't beat me. Using love, I drive you mad. Love is a work of art. And I am its artist." Then she muttered an incantation beneath her breath, and was engulfed in a gold flash of light.

She had transformed. The girls still saw the same woman, but the boy's perspective had changed. They each now saw three different people.

This is what they saw:

Soul: A petite woman with dull blonde-ish hair and green eyes, but with a fuller chest.

Kid: A tall woman with long, light brown hair and blue eyes, and full lips.

Black Star: A tall woman with very long black glossy hair, and a curvaceous body.

Now you tell me. If they each saw their partners, only made better, what do you think that means? And just how much harder do you think defeating _their own partners_ is going to be?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope i didn't disappoint! I meant <strong>**to add a fight scene in this, but then the rest of the chapter was dragging out and if I added that fight scene, who knows how long this chapter might've been?**

**Oh, I also don't own Romeo and Juliet (no, really?)**


	3. Revealings: Love IS War?

**Hey guys! Omigosh I am so freaking sorree! I had actually meant for this to be updated like weeks ago, but I...um...forgot...about this...please don't hate me! *dodges teapot* HEY WHO THREW THAT? I said I was sorree! *dodges scythe* Alright, alright, I get the message! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! Enjoy the storree- *gets taken out by flying potted plant***

* * *

><p>"M-Maka?" Soul stared incredulously at who he thought was his meister.<p>

"Soul! What happened? I'm right here!" Maka exclaimed.

"What? How...?"

"Ah, it seems there is something unresolved that us going on between all of you. How fantastic! You brats just made my day!" Virgo called out. Her latest move had left the bunch in confusion, the girls seeing the same person but the boys seeing the ones they loved.

"Alright then, Amour Dragoste Ai Jo(1)!" She chanted, and sent a blast of gold light towards the meisters and weapons. They were blown away (A/N: get it? Usually when someone sees someone they like/love who looks good they're 'blown away'! Pun not intended, but watev!), Maka, Patty, And Kid being slammed into a wall, and the others flipping backwards and off the ground.

"Ahaha! Your mortal minds cannot even begin to comprehend the meaning of love!"

"Shut up! Soul, transform!" Maka groaned and stood up, reaching for Soul. With a nod of his head Soul flashed into a scythe.

Maka ran towards Virgo, giving a few strikes to test how she would battle this opponent(2). She swung to the right, faked, then went in again. All of these attacks failed.

"Maka, watch out!" Maka knew what this meant and immediately rolled out of the way, creating an opening for Kid. Kid fired three consecutive shots, ran sideways, and shot again five times.

"Had to be a symmetrical eight, you know."

As soon as the shots stopped, Maka went in again for Virgo.

_'This is wierd. Why isn't she fighting back? After that one shot, she just...stopped...' _Then it sunk in, just a moment too late.

"Maka watch out!" Soul cried. Maka turned and tried to counter, but she was a second too late as a sharp blast of red shot out from behind a crumbling wall and hit Maka in the side. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"You foolish children are so pathetic." The Virgo who hit Maka came out and stood next to the _other_ Virgo.

"Waaaah? There are twooo!" Patty said.

"Two...perfectly...SYMMETRICAL!They're beautiful!" Kid exclaimed in awe.

"Kid! Not the right time!" Liz groaned.

"Look here, witch! I'm the one who is going to surpass god! I'm the big man here! I'll take your soul!" Black Star hollered.

"But which soul would that be?" Virgo grinned, and as everyone stared stupefied, took the chance to hit the group yet again with another power bolt, this time chanting, "Amore, Pyaar, _Corazón_!"(3)

Maka managed to deflect it using Soul, but this strike was much more powerful than the last and the mere force of it pushed her back into a store. Black Star used Speed Star and shot away on top of the roof to a building, but the building was the one Maka just smashed into and the building, whose structure had already been much weakened, collapsed, pulling Black Star down with it.

"What...did she mean by multiple souls?" Liz asked.

"Wait...I've heard if this...during a certain time, a witch can conjure a doppleganger, given they have the power to do so." Tsubaki spoke, yet her voice was very grainy and hard to hear because their Chain Resonance was unstable, "This means she has an _incredible_ amount of power. Kid, you _have_ to be careful." Tsubaki's voice faded out.

"Kid c'mon! You're the last one; you can do it!" Liz called out from her weapon form.

"But Liz! I-I can't harm you! Especially when you're so perfectly symmetrical!"

"What do you mean? I'm right here, in your hand! What are you talking about?"

"How can you not see it? That's like you at your most beautiful times. When you are perfectly symmetrical, positively glowing." Liz blushed greatly at this.

"Are you just going to stand there? Fine then. Ace of hearts, special attack!" An arrow with a heart shaped head shot out from the palm of the Virgo on the left's hand and shot into Kid.

"KID!" Liz screamed and Patty gasped. They quickly changed out of their weapon forms and rushed to aid their fallen meister.

"You really are a bunch of fools, aren't you? You actually thought you could beat me. Well it's too late now. Don't worry, I'll come back to fix you brats for good later, but I think I'll be going now, ta-ta!" Virgo vanished in a swirled flash of pink, gold and red, which seemed to be her signature colors.

"NO!" Maka, who was still injured from Virgo's last attack, sprung up from the rubble and attempted one last hit at the witch, but only in vain. Virgo was gone, the group beaten, and the mission failed.

* * *

><p>"I see. You eight are to come back to the DWMA as soon as you can. Alright?"<p>

"Yes Lord Death. I'll be going now." Tsubaki had explained what had happened with the mission.

"Take care." Lord Death said.

Tsubaki nodded and cut the connection. She headed back to the group from where she had contacted Lord Death by a broken shard of glass.

"What did he say?" Soul asked.

"We're to come back as soon as we can." Tsubaki replied.

The group was mostly quiet while they were patching up each other's injuries. Patty had a medium sized scratch on her back. Tsubaki had a sprained wrist and a gash on her leg. Kid had a gash in his stomach as well as a few small tears in some stomach muscle. Liz had a bruised shoulder and a cut on her forehead. Soul's hand was injured, same as Black Star, who also had a twisted ankle. Maka had a bruised rib, broken arm, and a swollen foot. They were all bruised and had minor scratches.

"We should stop at a hotel or inn for the night. We all need the rest and definitely some time-urg-to heal" Kid stated.

"Yeah."

They went to the nearest town. Since it was still the way early hours of the morning, most of the people were still inside their houses sleeping.

"Look over there. I think that's an inn." Tsubaki pointed out.

"I hope they have giraffes!" Patty exclaimed.

They walked in the door, totally forgetting about their haggard appearance.

"Hello how may I hel..." The innkeeper faded out at the sight of them. "I-I'm sorry. All the rooms are taken. You would do better somewhere else."

"..." They all stared at the innkeeper. They left without a word.

"Let's try over there." Liz pointed to a hotel.

"Sorry, we're closing up." The hotel owner denied them a room.

All of the other places they tried were the same. No one let them in.

"This is definitely not cool." Soul muttered.

"Well maybe we'll find a place!" Tsubaki said positively, but even her optimism was fading.

"Psst."

"Did you guys hear that?" Maka asked.

"Hear what? You're so blinded by my godliness that you're delusional!" Black Star cackles.

"No! You guys, I really think-"

"Pssst. Hey!"

"There it is again!"

"I think I do hear that," Kid said, "Its coming from-Augh!" Kid stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Kid!" They rushed to him.

"This is wierd! Kid shouldn't be taken out by a few hits like that!" Liz said worriedly.

"It's a special type of magic attack. It takes a while for the poison to set in. But if your friend isn't treated immediately, he shall be completely incapacitated." A voice spoke out from the darkness.

"Who are you? Come out here!" Soul exclaimed.

The group subconsciously formed a protective circle around Kid and readied themselves. Since their meister was out cold, Patty transformed so Liz could wield her.

"Stand down, I have no intentions of harming you."

"Show yourself and prove it." Maka said evenly.

"Fine then." A figure came out from the corner. The way the person came out made it look as if the figure had molded itself out of the shadows. "Come with me."

"And why should we trust you?" Maka said still in an even voice.

"Unless you want your friend to have a great chance of dying, coming with me would be the smart idea."

"..."

"Well?"

"...fine." Maka said. They all kept a high guard though, incase this person did turn out to be the enemy. Soul carried Kid on his back.

"This way." The hooded figure led them through a dark alley. "My name is Kye."

"...we are not obliged to tell you our names." Maka said. A failed mission, a bad beating, and friend who could die can make a person very short-tempered.

"Of course."

"You aren't from around here." Maka stated.

"...how could you tell?" Kye wryly smiled.

"Your accent has a hint of some other origin, which means French is your second language." Maka replied.

"Fourth, actually." Kye admitted. "Alright we're almost there."

Maka noticed how quickly Kye switched the subject.

After a few more minutes of walking, and Kye stopped at a dead end.

"In here."

"...huh?" They all stared in confusion at the wall.

"You walk. Through the wall. Straight through."

"A trick like that won't be enough to put off a big star like me!" Black Star charged straight at the wall...and slammed right into it.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed worriedly, "What exactly are you trying to pull?" She said this directed at Kye.

Kye sighed. "You have to go through it slowly and smoothly. You can't just smash straight into it or it won't work. It's a complicated type of glamour. See?" Kye demonstrated by softly reaching out to the wall with his hand which, much to the group's shock, went straight through. Then he pulled it out and smacked the wall with the palm of his hand, and this time it just smacked against the wall.

"Now who wants to try it?"

"..."

"C'mon. Don't be scaredy cats."

"I-"

"I'll go." Soul cut Maka off. He didn't want her hurt again, and he had to protect her.

"Great." Kye instructed Soul how to go through, and a moment later Soul was gone.

"Who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOUL's POV<strong>

There was a loud 'pop', and suddenly I was falling. I heard someone scream. Wait...that uncool scream was coming from me! AAAAAHHHHHH! Suddenly I landed...then bounced up again...then down...up...down...

"Oomph! What the hell? Where are the others? Wait, MAKA-augh!" Speak of the devil. Maka came crashing down on top of me. The others fell off to the side and around. I rolled out from under Maka and helped her up.

"No broken bones?"

"Nope." I looked around. We had landed on a giant trampoline of sorts. _'What the hell?'_ I thought.

"Wait..." Liz's voice called out, "Where's Kid? Kid! Kid!"

"Don't worry. Your friend is right here." Kye floated down holding Kid. He set Kid down on a couch.

I looked around. We were in a large room, forty to forty-five feet high, with a mosaic ceiling. The trampoline on which we had landed was a few feet off center, and in the center an intricate design wad carved and painted into the floor. The room had carvings on the wall, and many parts were covered by scraps of paper: equations, maps, I even saw sheet music. This room was pretty cool.

I was snapped out of my observations by a woman coming from a corner.

"Kye," she snapped, "Who have you brought?" She had a slight French accent.

"Guests. They are in need of help."

"You know you are not supposed to bring anyone here! It puts us in danger of being exposed."

"Yes, but I believe they have special skills which can be of use. But first, this one needs help." Kye motioned to Kid.

"Fine. But they will have to psi me back somehow."

Maka whispered to me, "I didn't like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"Wow! Look at all these pictures of giraffes!" Patty ogled at the pictures on the wall.

"Yes. They are great creatures, and wonderful to study." The lady, who's name had been revealed to be Via, said. She had just finished fixing up Kid, and now they were all sitting on the couches. The group had reluctantly filled Kye and Via in on what had happened with Virgo.

"So you're all students at the DWMA."

"Yes ma'am." Tsubaki replied.

"We have also heard warnings of a new threat by the name of Virgo. She has a hideously twisted soul. She was once a beautiful maiden, but did the unthinkable and had a child. A curse was placed upon her, and that's why she is a hideous hag, both on the inside and out. The only day she is reverted back to her former self is today, Valentine's Day. Although it may only seem like one day, a lot of damage can be done in such a short period of time. We need to locate Virgo and take her out as soon as we can."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think we'll help you? We're grateful for your help, but as soon as Kid's ok we're headed back to the DWMA." Soul stated.

"You have to stay. You need to understand; if Virgo is out loose, Death knows what could happen. Couples breaking up will be the least of the problems. Large industries will fail. Countries will go to war. This whole world will be in chaos."

"Hah! How could some stupid love witch cause all that? There's no way that could happen!" Black Star laughed.

Via's gaze hardened. "Connections, alliances, friendship, these all have some small root in love. Attraction. Liking. Virgo has control over anything emotion-related to do with love. She can twist someone, just by using their affections against them. Jealousy, greed, hate, these are all indirectly caused by love; you grow attached to something, you yearn for something, etc. This will become a major problem in this world. It's now your job, shall you take it, to save this world from love. Ironic, I know, but that's just how things work. So?"

"...so...either go back to the DWMA like we're supposed to, or disobey a direct order from Lord Death and save the world from something that's supposed to save the world itself...no question about it." Soul grinned, and the rest smiled determinedly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kye said.

Via started, "We know this might be a hard choice. If you-"

Maka cut in, "Are you kidding? We'll take it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize to anyone who's starsun/zodiac sign _is_ Virgo; I have nothing against Virgo but it just seemed like a good idea for an antagonist :).**

**(1) this is how to say 'love' in different languages! :)  
><strong>

**-Amour: French**  
><strong>-Dragoste: Romanian<strong>  
><strong>-Ai Jo: Japaenese<strong>

**(2)-This is usually what people would do in a fight. They would test the feel of their opponents first with a few strikes to see how they should go about fighting the opponent. At least, that's what I always do when I fight. XD I take karate, so there are sparring (fighting) classes that we can take. Don't worry, we have padded gear on and it's monitored *grin***

**(3) Again, love in different languages  
><strong>

**-Amore: Italian**

**-Pyaar: Hindi**

**-Corazon: Spanish (this is for 'heart', not 'love')**

***l*l*  
><strong>

**Ok! Hope you guys liked! *dodges flying squirrel* OK, THAT IS _IT_! I'M COMIN' OVER THERE! Alright, I'm gonna go and hurt *cough* I mean _talk to _that person who keeps throwing things at me. By now!~nya!~  
><strong>


End file.
